


Wolf in Man's Clothing

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Collars, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Knotting, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slut Shaming, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen Kaldorei Brothel Encounterm/f, non-con, deflowering, mind control, master/slave, brothel
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 26





	Wolf in Man's Clothing

Taylenne was numbly aware of a soft spoken night elf half carrying her out of the fancy room. The elf was tall and lithe, with taut firm muscles beneath creamy purple skin. She wore a collar same as Taylenne’s, and was the first person in the brothel to treat her with any kindness.

The Kal’dorei brought her through another magic door into an elaborating bathing room. The floor was covered in glittering pools of varying depths and colors. Scented steam wafted over Taylenne’s numb senses, beginning to wake her to the reality of her situation. The elf removed her ruined clothes with gentle hands and lowered her into a rose scented pool. The water stung her torn sex, and she winced.

“I know, child,” the elf cooed. “But the bath will help.”

Taylenne stared away at nothing as the purple woman washed and rinsed out her green hair. No one had bathed her since she was a child. And she felt like a child again. Helpless and completely at the mercy of those around her. Tears welled up in her eyes until they flowed in a steady stream down her cheeks, though she did not make a sound. The elf said nothing either. Her collar would suggest she knew exactly what Taylenne was going through. That words would be no help.

After the bath the elf wrapped her up in a soft fluffy towel. Taylenne finally broke down into sobs when the older woman hugged her after she finished drying her.

“It’s hard now, but there are worse lives,” the tall woman’s deep soft voice finally spoke when Taylenne had cried herself out. “You’ll see.”

“What’s your name?” Taylenne finally found the sense to ask, her voice still quivering.

“Myranda,” she replied, brushing wet messy green hair out of the younger Kaldorei girl’s face. “And you are Taylenne, yes?”

Taylenne nodded, wiping at her cheeks with the heel of her palm. The elf smiled. “Ramsay may be cruel, but we Kaldorei slaves must stick together. Alright?”

Taylenne sniffled and nodded, feeling more like a child than ever.

Once back in her room Taylenne collapsed and slept for what felt like a year. She had no idea how long it actually was, since there was no window and no clock. She awoke to find a fancy breakfast on a tray by her door. A note on it read, “When you work, you eat well. ~L”

Taylenne could only pick at the toast and drink the soothing herbal tea. Her stomach was still in knots. Even now she could feel the huge thick cock pulsing inside of her, violating her. She touched her stomach, remembering the hot torrent of seed that must have left traces still swimming in her womb. Didn’t that mean she would soon be with child? The thought made thought made her insides clench, and she drank down as much hot tea as she could, as if to try and purge herself from the realization.

Another box was slid under her door. She felt another pang of anxiety. Did this mean what it had last time? Another client? She tiptoed over to the box, pulling it open hesitantly. She let out a breath of relief. Unlike the skimpy gold dress she’d been given before, this dress looked rather normal. She took it out of the box and shook it out. It was a beautiful corseted gown of deep red brown and gold. She recognized the style from the many refugees that had come through the abby. A Gilnean dress.

Taylenne found it odd, but she was glad to slip on something that covered a proper amount of her purple skin again. Even if was without undergarments and the neckline was much lower than she liked.

A mirror had been placed in her room sometime during her deflowering, and now she used it to inspect herself. She looked rather ladylike in the gown. Even her collar looked like a pretty choker. Her cheeks flushed dark purple beneath her cheaks. She would never be a true lady now.

When the magic door appeared again, Taylenne stayed rooted to the spot. There was no way she was going to walk blindly into another man’s violating embrace. But the longer she delayed, the hotter her collar became. She was sure it was sizzling and cooking her flesh by the time she finally caved in and stepped through the door. Once she complied the pain immediately subsided without any true damage. She touched the now cool skin around the magical device, cursing owner's cruel spells.

Taylenne peered around the room nervously. It was different than the last one, with thick plush carpet and dark wooden furniture. It looked like a nobel’s hunting lodge, with antlers and taxidermied animal heads peering down at her from the walls. There was a large beautiful bed with a crimson velvet comforter, and two high backed chairs upholstered in the same color.

A figure stood up from one of the chairs, causing Taylenne to gasp and shrink back. He was a human man, graying at the temples, with deep lines around his weary eyes. He was dressed like a Gilnean noble. Taylenne’s heart sank when she realized she was dressed to match him.

“Ah, a green-haired night elf girl, just as I asked,” the man spoke, adjusting one of his ruffled cuffs.

“Please, Sir,” she started to beg, her hands trembling. “Please don’t… I know you paid money for this but…”

“Shhh,” the man hushed, pressing a finger to his lips. He stepped closer to her around the chair. “There will be time for pleading. But not yet...”

She swallowed hard, taking a step back, her eyes wide. “Please don’t-”

“Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep myself under control?” The man snapped at her, a wicked light coming on behind his dark eyes. “To remain civil around those that vex me when I could so easily…”

He snapped his fingers sharply, making her jump with fright. “Please, no I don’t know, I’m sorry,” she babbled as he continued to advance on her, his intensity frightening her more with each passing moment.

“My wife. My wife… You see, she’s a sweet wide eyed little thing like you. I can’t even touch her. Just looking at her undress makes me…” He grinned, and she gasped with horror to see his teeth were growing longer and sharper, pushing out of his gums to fill his mouth with jagged fangs! His eyes were beginning to glow with unnatural light and fur was sprouting from his cheeks!

“N-no!” She screamed in alarm, turning to bang on the wall where the door had been. “Worgen! He’s a worgen! Help me! Please!”

He laughed cruelly, his voice turning into a deep raspy growl. “Now’s the time for pleading,” he howled before he wrenched back, the change gripping him completely. His muscles bulged, ripping his fine clothing at the seams. Large paws burst out of his boots as his hands stretched out unnaturally into long vicious claws.

She screamed until her throat cracked, turning to scramble away from him as fast as she could. But the room had no doors or windows. She cursed this enchanted prison once again as she whirled around to find the now fully lupine figure stalking towards her on all fours.

She turned to run, but he caught her against the edge of the bed, pushing her over so she was sprawled out on her back. His claws ripped open the front of her corseted gown with ease, causing her confined breasts to flop free. She shrieked and tried to roll away from him, but he held her down with a huge hand around her throat. His eyes showed no spark of intelligence or humanity, just pure animal lust.

His slick canine tongue slid over her bosom, teasing each of her pink nipples roughly. She went still, watching his pointed teeth in abject terror that they would sink into her soft flesh. He kept tearing her dress down until he reached her belly button, his rude tongue sliding all over her, leaving a wet trail.

He let go of her throat to push up her skirts. Despite her fear she still tried to protest, but he easily held her down. What she was not prepared for was his cold wet muzzle nose pushing up against her sex. She let out a yelp of shock, feeling him huff in her scent like an incredibly indecent dog. She tried to wriggle away from him, but his tongue stopped her cold.

His tongue slipped into her folds, causing an intense rush of pleasure that knocked the breath out of her. He didn’t let up either, lapping at her, focusing on the stiff bud of her clit. She arched her back, gripping the velvet comforter with all her might. She tried to hold them in, but moans escaped her as the pleasure grew more intense. She felt completely violated, but the lude pleasure overrode her senses until he drove her to a ragidly intense release, drenching his eager tongue in her satisfaction as her face burned with shame.

He lapped up every drop until she stopped quivering before his massive hands suddenly turned her over. She tried to crawl away, but her legs were weak. He mounted her easily, the tip of his bright red tapered cock teasing her slick sex.

“N-no…” She whimpered helplessly, “Don’t-”

His cock cut off her words as it spread her wide open, sinking into her up to the hilt. She arched her back, letting out a cry of dismay. The worgen pumped into her with primal thrusts. His cock was huge, in full definition of that word. The base flared out into a thick knot that hit her entrance hard with each thrust.

The pleasure was undeniable this time. Though she was spread and stretched, she did not tear. His tongue had wet her sex enough that it accepted him readily. Her face burned in a darker flush that quickly spread to her long ears and over her chest as the lewd sensation pulled deeper and louder moans out of her. She was being rutted like a beast in a field, but it felt so good.

The worgen picked her up, holding her by the rear with her back against his fur coated chest as he continued to fuck her, bouncing her on his cock as if she weighed nothing. Her breasts bounced out of control, nearly hitting her in the chin. She lifted her arms over her head to cling to the main on the back of his neck.

With a howl he shoved her down, pushing himself completely inside of her. The sensation of his knot forcing its way into her sex sent her over the edge of release. She cried out and moaned deeply as the pleasure pulsed through her, her sex squeezing his cock like she was milking him for his seed. He obliged her, and she felt the giant cock pulse and throb as shot after shot of hot cum filled her. With the knot plugging her entrance, it had no place to escape. She looked down to see her belly swell slightly, feeling the warmth coming from inside. It both repulsed her and made her sex squeeze him even more.

As his howl receded, the worgen began to shift back into a man. As his cock softened, it shrank with the change, falling out of her and unleashing a torrent of pent up seed down her legs. The gentleman half dropped her onto the bed, flopping down to roll on his side before falling fast asleep, back to his human shape.

Taylenne swallowed hard, looking down at her bruised folds. Her body was changing, adjusting to violations. How much longer would there be anything left of the girl she had been before?

The END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
